The Coming Storm
"The Coming Storm" is the seventy-first episode of RWBY and the fifth episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 24th, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on December 1st, 2018. Summary Cinder Fall meets with Lil' Miss Malachite again, who informs her that Team RWBY and JNR were spotted taking a train to Argus, and Cinder deduces that they are headed to Atlas. Before she can leave with this information, however, Lil' Miss reveals she knows Cinder's identity and that she ended up bringing her "double the business." Her other client turns out to be Neopolitan, who is bent on revenge against Cinder for being indirectly responsible for Roman's death. After a fierce battle, Cinder manages to convince Neo that they have a common enemy in Ruby Rose, offering an alliance so they can both take out their vengeance. At Brunswick Farms, the heroes enter the main farmhouse to find it seemingly deserted, only for Weiss Schnee to discover the dead bodies of the owners in their beds. Qrow Branwen's investigation reveals that throughout the entire farm is the same scene, as though everyone went to sleep without ever waking up. With the storm getting worse, the group prepares for an overnight stay: Qrow does another sweep of the grounds, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long head to look for a vehicle, Ruby and Weiss search for food, and Oscar Pine and Maria Calavera sit down to read a story. Yang and Blake look around an old shed for a vehicle. Yang shows fatigue from the events of the day, though she tells Blake she is only tired. Just as Yang finds a flatbed that they could use to transport everyone, she has another flashback of Adam Taurus. Blake tries to offer her reassurance, claiming Adam's power comes from his ability to control people, but she will stay by Yang's side if he comes for them again. Although initially comforted, Yang takes serious offense to Blake claiming that she will "protect" her. Ruby and Weiss initially only find the house's bar, which Ruby hopes Qrow will not discover: she knows that he is not taking their recent revelations well. Weiss expresses her doubts about continuing to Atlas, ostensibly because Jinn told them there was no defeating Salem. When Ruby replies in disbelief, Weiss passes it off as her just being tired. They find another room with more alcohol and a locked entrance to what looks like a wine cellar. Ruby finds some canned food that they can use and head back to meet with everyone else. As they leave, something lifts the cellar door from the inside. Transcript }} Characters Trivia See Also Image Gallery V6 05 00002.png|Lil' Miss gives Cinder information about Team RWBY and JNPR's whereabouts. V6 05 00007.png|Seeking revenge, Neo starts a fight with Cinder. V6 05 00039.png|Cinder scares Neo into listening to her. V6 05 00041.png|Neo agrees to work with Cinder to kill Ruby. V6 05 00045.png|The group takes shelter from a blizzard, despite their wariness of the farm. V6 05 00048.png|Weiss and Yang discover corpses in the house. V6 05 00050.png|The group discusses their situation and decides to split up to search the farm. V6 05 00054.png|Maria finds a strange book to read. V6 05 00056.png|Blake and Yang search for a better way to travel to Argus. V6 05 00059.png|Yang's PTSD causes her to hallucinate Adam standing outside. V6 05 00063.png|Ruby and Weiss search the basement for food. V6 05 00068.png|Something lurks in the cellar. References Category:Volume 6 Category:Episodes